Occupational Hazard
by ameliaspond
Summary: AU AH. Damon is a world famous actor. Elena is the PA for a director who hires Damon for a new TV Program. Damon enjoys teasing and Elena tries to stay professional. Both start to feel things that they should not be feeling. Rated M for later chapters. We don't want to skip all the foreplay now do we?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters that are in the books/tv program of the Vampire Diaries, only the situation they're in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Three years of her life she'd spent at university working her arse off to become an all famous director and where has that got her? Fetching coffee and laughing at the 'jokes' of an all famous director. She'd been so determined that she'd completely forgotten to have any fun at Uni. Elena considers if it's been worth it. She decides it hasn't.

Elena Gilbert's life consists of performing mundane tasks for her ass of an employer as he and some producer talk continuously about some new smutty TV program they've created. Typical men. When Elena had first been offered the job, she thought it would be for a hard-hitting documentary, or an emotional drama show. But no such luck. It was essentially a notch less than porn so they could show it on TV and get sexually frustrated teenagers tuning in every week. She knew she should be grateful, and should at least try and learn as much as she can from the experience, but she can't seem to allow herself to enjoy her situation.

Finally the day had come to hire the actors. _Yip-di-fucking-do_. A woman named Caroline Forbes, who Elena considers to be too fucking sexy for it to be legal to air, has already been cast for the lead female role. Now all she needed was her leading man. Hundreds of average looking men entered and auditioned. However they couldn't get more than three words out before squirming under Caroline's intense gaze, no doubt trying to hide their obvious hard on; she tended to have that effect on men. Especially with her chosen attire. But Elena noticed. She saw their trousers become tight and a bulge appear. She wondered if anyone else noticed, if they did they were ignoring it.

After hours of uneventful and unsuccessful auditions, Elena, along with her boss and the producer, was beginning to lose faith. Almost as if it were timed, in stepped sex personified. Elena's eyes bulged and her breathing hitched as she appraised him: this man was the _most exquisite thing_ she'd ever had the sinful pleasure of viewing. His hair was tousled and silky looking, as if begging to be tugged. His face was excruciatingly beautiful with a knowing lob-sided smirk plastered on his place, like he can hear my dirty and entirely unprofessional thoughts. He was dressed in black from head to toe, his shirt fitted so his rippling muscles were prominent and all her coherent thoughts are screaming at her to jump him. But that wasn't even the best part. As if his face and body were unfair enough, there was still his tight black trousers that hugged him and it was driving Elena insane with disgust for herself as to just how much she wanted his familiar-looking stranger. She suddenly thought of the imminent erection he'd get by doing his audition with Caroline and felt a pang of jealously mixed with anticipation and excitement. His trousers were so tight surely it would be insanely obvious, especially since he already has a pretty prominent bulge already. Oh my God what the hell was wrong with her? She was practically drooling.

'Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore.' That shook her out of her lust filled haze as realisation hit her. Oh dear Lord. Damon Salvatore? How had she not realised? It was so obvious now. This was THE Damon Salvatore, the most famous actor of 2011, known for his scandalous love life and voted '2011's Sexiest Man of the Year'. Duh. She didn't even want to dwell on the sound of his velvet voice and what it was doing to her already frantic breathing. She needed to be professional. Elena plastered a-little-too-wide smile on her face and nodded in acknowledgement. She ignored the conversation he was having with the director as her eyes fell to his bulge again. He hasn't got any bigger but she knew once they started reading the script together, it'd be only a certain amount of time. And she couldn't wait.

She sighed, rather loudly, content with the view and then was jolted back into reality from the light tap on her shoulder from her boss. He was giving her a stern look and by the looks of it, he was slightly embarrassed for her. She looked back up to Damon and saw his smirk had got even bigger as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. Elena blushed massively. Everyone had seen her look. Damon had seen her look.

The rest of the audition was a blur: from the introductions between Damon and Caroline, his obvious gaze that fell to her enormous chest, his smirk throughout the scene, which just so happened to be the most sexually suggestive conversation she'd ever witnessed, to Elena's disappointment mixed with relief as she saw his trousers didn't get any tighter. After the scene there was an applause and was instantly offered the job. He accepted, shook the hands of the director and producer, went to hug Caroline (bitch.) and turned to leave. She expected him to continue to the door but swerved towards Elena. He was several meters away from him, so he took his time and pleasure in watching the different emotions flash across her face: confusion, shock, lust, back to confusion and awkwardness. She settled on embarrassment as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Elena flushed scarlet and her hurt fluttered. Then without a single word, he left, but not before turning to wink at the very flustered and _very_ frustrated Elena.

That was the first time she touched Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. It's my first fic, but I promise I'm not a fish out of water, I know where this story is going :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's all in her head. It must be. Ever since the audition, throughout the rehearsals and now during filming, Damon has been flirting. At least Elena thinks he is. He persistently does this flirty eye thing and smirks whenever she blushes from it. Occasionally he even 'accidentally' bumps into her and denies his intention by arguing that he was headed for something. Does that consist as flirting? It's been so long Elena feels like some 16 year old. She hasn't been on an actual date since her ex, Matt, back in high school, and that was a good 5 years ago. God she was pathetic. How could she possibly have got so wrapped up in school work that she hasn't had sex in 5 years. Isn't that what university is for? Fun? Ugh what's the point on dwelling on it now, all she knows is that she is painfully attracted to Damon, and the cocky bastard knows it.

Elena had been right to dread the day. It was, to be frank, shit. She can't stand watching Damon all day with Caroline. Flirting. Touching. She didn't want it. Unfortunately for her, her imagination was all too independent as it often took her to a place where she was stood where Caroline would. As she got into her little golf cart that people seemed to drive around in around the set, she couldn't shake the images from her heated fantasies. They filled her mind and clouded her vision and she felt her body heat up, and it had nothing to do with the scorching lat afternoon sun on her exposed skin. In fact, it was her concealed skin that was increasing in temperature. She had to stop this. Just as she shook herself out of her lusty haze, she saw him. Stood not a few feet in front of her speeding 'vehicle' and she floored the brakes. Damon was on the floor. A rush of panic so intense it knocked her out of the cart as she stumbled to the front of it, grasping to the bonnet as she went. He was lying on the floor, breathing, and seemingly without injury. Elena hurried to his side and gave him a once over. Yes. Definitely no serious injuries. But like the complete mess she is, she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his muscles under her roaming fingertips. She pulled him up into a sitting position when he clung to his shoulder. Elena was kneeling next to him, but reached over him to check his injury and in doing so, was practically in his lap. What she was so blatantly unaware of, was that as she did this, she was giving Damon a birds-eye view down her low cut tank top.

'Wait stop.' He said quietly. 'Don't move.'

Elena, thinking she was helping his shoulder somehow, complied. She began to tentatively touch his shoulder and listened for any sharp intake of breath indicating pain. But it never came. So she continued. She began to lightly massage it, to loosen his muscles. It seemed to be working as his breathing was becoming deeper as if her were getting more and more relaxed. In turn, this relaxed her, as her breathing became steady and deep. Unknown to innocent little Elena, her deep intakes of air was causing her chest to rise and fall, beautifully slowly. And Damon was happy to witness all of it. Elena realised her situation, and her position she was in. She was practically in his lap for Christ's sake! She turned to look at him, to tell him to try and stand when she saw him. His face was practically in her top and fuck if she knew the logic behind it, but she was turned on.

'M-Mr Salvatore?' Elena whispered. 'I think you should try and stand up. Can you do that?'

Damon was jolted back into reality. He really can be an ass sometimes. Here this woman was, trying to help him out, and he was basically motor-boating her. Although she did practically run him over, so he figured she owed him a little. No, a lot. He obeyed without complaint and found he could stand very easily. In fact, he didn't feel injured at all. Damon looked at this woman he'd been flirting with for a while, and realised he didn't even know her name.

'What's your name?' he asked.

That was unexpected. Elena didn't know what she was expecting from his mouth of sex, but it wasn't that. A warm soothing crept over her body. Also unexpected. She guessed it was because he was actually talking to her. He hadn't actually ever said anything to her apart from the occasional 'Thank you' when she'd provided coffee. She wasn't sure why his innocent and simple question made her blush slightly, but it did.

'Elena Gilbert' she breathed.

'Well Elena, thank you for almost killing me. That was most kind of you, I wasn't feeling like working today anyway.' Damon teased. He started to walk away, but decided he wanted to turn the knife a little. So he began to groan in 'pain'.

Elena was instantly at his side, and was beginning to understand the full implications of injuring the star of the show her boss was directing. She's get fired for this for sure. Ugh. Why was her life so damn hard. No. She wouldn't allow it. Elena pulled at Damon's arm and led him to his trailer.

'Come on. You need something cold on your shoulder.'

Damon sat down on his bed. Elena was searching his fridge for frozen peas or something. She was leaning over to get to the freezer, and Damon was appreciating her tight pencil skirt that had risen up considerably, exposing the long and smooth expanse of her legs. God, she is beautiful, he mused. Sexy as fuck. She jumped up and down, thrilled to have found them. She was so adorable. But so womanly, as he observed her breasts straining against the fabric, trying to leap out of her top as she jumped up and down, up and down. She must have seen where he was staring, not that he even made an attempt to hide his focus, because she stopped and averted her gaze. She walked up to him and held out the peas expectantly. He began to remove his shirt, smirking when her eyes widened comically as she began to splutter.

'W-what are you doing?' Elena exclaimed, completely taken off guard and shocked.

'I'm not about to soak my favourite shirt in water for no good reason now am I?' He stated, as if it's the most obvious thing ever, rolling his eyes for good measure. Damon watched Elena as her eyes involuntarily bore into his chest and raked over his body. He didn't need to hear her heart beat to know her pulse was thumping, her heaving breasts proved an excellent visual.

'You needn't stare. You can touch me if you want. But I will be wanting to reciprocate the favour.' he purred, suggestive eyes landing on her chest. Damon watched Elena flush scarlet, just like she had when he had placed a kiss on her hand, and plastered a pretty damn smug smile on his face.

'I - errm. I'll go now' she stuttered, trying to steady her breathing.

'Hang on!' He called, and Elena could hear the smile in his voice. She turned and saw his smirk. Fuck. Sex is sat topless on the bed of sex exposing his body of sex and is asking for her to touch his chest of sex and muscles of sex which is probably going to lead to sex. Oh if only she had no common sense. She'd be blissful by now. Elena sighed, giving him a pointed look, as if to ask 'Yes?'.

'Now since you nearly killed me, I think you owe me.' He nodded sideways towards his shoulder. 'It's incredibly inconvenient, but I can't exactly comfortably hold this' he raises the rapidly defrosting peas slightly, 'against my shoulder. I can't reach.'

'And here I was under the impression, if your reputation doesn't proceed you, that you were incredibly nimble' Elena teased before she realised what she'd just said and started giggling at the look on Damon's face. Her meaning wasn't lost on Damon as he raised an eyebrow and smirked, amused with the sudden turn of events. It was unexpected, and honestly surprised him. At first, he had been teasing this innocent and pure good girl, and here she was, making a sex joke.

'I like you' he decided. 'You know how to laugh'

Elena honest to God almost burst out laughing again. If there was one thing she didn't expect, it was that. No one ever thought she was fun. Elena was work-24-hours-a-day-never-go-out-or-have-fun-or-sex girl. Not meet-sex-Gods-and-tease-them-about-their-sexual-prowess girl. No not girl. Woman. Around Damon, this near stranger, she felt like a woman. She walked over to him and held the make-shift ice pack in place and winced at Damon's sudden intake of breath. 'Are you alright?' Elena asked, genuinely concerned. 'Yeah, it's just really really fucking cold.' he laughed.

Having solved that problem with a cloth, Elena took the time to take in her surroundings. His trailer was the biggest on the lot, but still slightly small. The kitchen was right off of the bedroom, which didn't have any privacy as there is no door leading into it. She also took the time to appreciate Damon. There he sat, uncomfortably silent. He was known to make snide comments and is just generally glib. Yet here he was, not commenting on their close proximity. She was suddenly very frustrated and awkward and wanted to leave, but he needed the cold on his shoulder. She began to tug on his shoulder and started to pull him down onto the bed so he would be lying down, planning on leaving the peas behind his shoulder. Unfortunately for her, he misinterpreted the move and flipped over to lie on top of her.

Damon was smirking at her, obviously he thought this was an invitation, and he was only too willing to accept it. He started to run his fingers over her long legs, from her ankles going up to her knees, tracing the lightest of trails that Elena barely felt it. But it was enough to cause her heart to beat rapidly as most of her blood rushed to where she craved attention. His eyes danced up her glorious body and settled on her eyes. It was the first time they'd ever made proper eye contact, and they were both shocked with what they found. Elena's eyes were a deep hazel which looked molten with lust. It was the most gorgeous sight Damon had ever seen, and Damon had been around.

Elena was in shock. She was seconds from retracting and hitting him until she saw him. Really saw him. Elena bore into his eyes, his beautiful beautiful eyes. They were alight with curiosity and desire. She felt wanted. She was trapped in his gaze which apparently rendered her speechless, as her mind was screaming for her to say something, anything, but only small moans of pleasure escaped her lips as his fingers continues upward.

Damon hovered over her, leaning slightly to one side as his hand traces a light trail up to her skirt hem, occasionally rubbing small circles on her sensitive skin. He began to hitch up her skirt when she sat up rapidly, pushing his off of her. Elena wanted to run, embarrassed at how affected she was by the simplest of touches. By the high she was on from Damon's touches caused her to do something she hadn't done in a while. She was confident.

Damon stared at her, bewildered and confused. No one ever refused Damon Salvatore. He was Damon fucking Salvatore. He has witnessed women literally cry because they couldn't have him. His ego was bruised, and was about to comment on it when Elena suddenly turned around and straddled him. He groaned as he felt her wet against his jeans and he moved to touch her somewhere, anywhere. But she stopped him.

'Ah ah ah.' She teased.

Elena was feeling good. More than good. She felt better than she thought she could when she'd woken up that morning and nearly killed the TV star. She thought it was going to be the another monotonous day in the life of Elena Gilbert. She couldn't have been more wrong. She trapped his hands in hers in pushed them up the bed so they were above his head, and she was leaning forward onto him. Pressed up against him. And she knew full well what he could see. God she wanted him, she was having difficulty forming coherent thoughts as he bucked defiantly yet lightly against her hips. She grinds on him in response, trying to relieve her ache between her legs, but also to tease Damon. As she lies on top of him, she starts to sit back up, slowly moving her hands over his body as she does: through his hair, down his face, along his neck and she stops at his shoulders. She leans forward again to get her hands under this back and repositions the 'frozen' peas so they are below his injury. Then she gets off of him and walks towards the door, amused with the frustrated look on his face.

'I'm not some crazy fan you can just manipulate Damon. I was only trying to help' she said, then she shut the door behind her.

She would have to take care of the ache between her legs very soon, and she knew he would too. God, that's a thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, first off: Thank you so much for the reviews, they were so ego-boosting :) Sorry it took a while for the update, but i figured some people wait like 3 months for one, so you can wait a few days :) **

**Anyway, I thought it was about time we see some Delena action, although we're not done with the foreplay just yet. Sorry it's a little short, but the next should be longer. Enjoy.**

**OH and I own nothing. Obviously. Otherwise I'd be pretty fcking rich. So yeah xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Last night was the first time Elena had dreamt of Damon Salvatore; and what a dream it was:

* * *

><p>Elena was in a pitch black room. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. She swung her arms around, and yes, she couldn't feel anything<em>.<em> That's when it hit her. She couldn't feel _anything?_ Due to the intense absence of light, Elena couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, so she moved her hand over her body and her theory was proved correct. She was naked. Elena was naked. In an empty room. Alone. This isn't normal. Elena never dreamt of anything sexual, and from her attire, or lack of it, she was guessing that's where her dream was headed.

Although all her other senses have proved useless, Elena did catch the scent of something. It smelt like leather and scotch. The aroma was familiar, but it wasn't in a comforting way like freshly mown grass or a parents' routine perfume. No, this smell evoked completely the opposite kinds of emotions in her. Her heart rate began to race and she felt her body heat up. It was all very confusing. She'd never reacted so dramatically to a single scent before, especially one that Elena couldn't fully recognise. However her mind clicked into overdrive at the break of silence, as she instantly registered the sound, and connected it to the heavenly smell.

'Hello Elena.'

_Damon Salvatore_. Oh she should have known. It was irritating how obvious it was now. Elena span to where she registered the noise from, and strained her eyes in the darkness, only to be rewarded with, if it were possible, less light. She span again, searching the shadow, not daring to move further that two steps for fear she'd fall and completely embarrass herself. Then she imagined what she must look like. Naked. Spinning in a ridiculous manner. Frantically searching with outstretched arms. Oh dear. She was beginning to become increasingly irritated, and would have yelled at him, wherever he was, if it weren't for the pool of heat that was gathering between her legs, apparently sparked by Damon's alluring voice. Instead, she just about managed: 'Do you mind telling me why I am naked?'

Elena heard a low chuckle, and struggled to find the source. She covered her exposed body with her hands, even though she was sure he couldn't see her in the darkness, to preserve her modesty; however the friction she created when her arms grazed her nipples caused a low moan to escape her lips.

'Well,' Elena heard, sensing the smirk on his face of sex 'it makes it easier, wouldn't you agree?'

Elena swallowed. Loudly. The sound echoing throughout the room. She moved her hands to the side, she figured he couldn't see her anyway. Besides, the temptation to touch herself and relieve the low ache in her belly was beginning to be unbearable. 'Makes what easier?' Elena whispered shakily, knowing full well he'd hear her in the silence.

Instead of the snide and vulgar reply she was expecting, because she knew what the answer would be, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind her. Startled, Elena started forwards, attempting to rid herself of this surprise, but Damon only held her tighter. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he whispered 'Makes this easier'.

Elena didn't have time to question as to what he meant, nor did she need more time, because a second after his statement, Damon traced his fingers with a feather light touch down Elena's back. Without a pause, he reached between her legs and moved his finger between her folds. Elena exhaled a shaky breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, along with a pleasured moan. In doing this, she drew Damon's attention to her chest. His free hand moved up from her stomach and traced her skin upwards until he reached the underside of her breasts, cupping them gently as his right hand continues to stroke her core. How was she so wet? This was too creepy to be turned on by, right? Her body seemed to disagree, as it writhed and ground down on Damon's hand. He groaned against her ear as he felt her respond and nibbled and sucked on her ear. As his hands continued kneading and pulsing, he began to kiss and lick down her neck, enjoying the way she shivered beneath his touch. Paying more attention to her obvious ache as her breathing was frantic and was mumbling 'Please Damon' over and over again, he circled her entrance with his finger. Before he thrust the digit inside her, he returned his lips to her ear and breathed 'This is what you were missing.' And with that, he entered her powerfully, making Elena cry out. Finally, he started to drive in and out of her as his thumb made delicious movements over her pulsing clit. Elena was blissful, whimpering at the immense pleasure she was feeling. Damon's hands making her body glow with erotic joy as his lips worshiped her neck. Elena turned her head to look up, but she still couldn't see throughout the darkness.

That was when the room lightened slightly, and the previous darkness was replaced with a low glow, similar to one from a flickering candle. She could see now. She smelt. She heard. And God did she feel. She looked up into his eyes and saw her own eyes darken with lust in his ice blue ones. Now she could taste too, as they leaned into each other and shared a deep kiss brimming with passion. He tasted like he smelt: like Damon. She moaned into his mouth as he added a second finger to his pumping and increased the speed on her bundle of nerves. She had to release his mouth for fear of collapsing due to lack of oxygen.

Damon moved his hand from her breast, a smirk gracing his face when she glared at him, and cupped her face in his hands turning her to look in front of her. Elena had thought she couldn't possibly be more aroused, but she had been incorrect. In front of her, stood a large and ornate full length mirror. She briefly thanked God she hadn't walked too far, otherwise she would had received 7 years bad luck. Her train of thought was immediately halted by the incredibly erotic image that stood before her. She barely recognised herself; her hair was cascading over her shoulders and framed her breasts which Damon had returned his hand to; her face was flushed and her mouth was open mid-moan; her eyes were alight with desire yet dark with lust; Damon's hands were massaging one of her breasts, roughly taking one of her nipples between his fingers and pulled on it; she watched it pluck back into place as he started on her other breast; but the most erotic part of the image, was Damon's fingers moving in and out of her dripping cunt and was rubbing her clit viciously causing her juices running down the inside of her legs.

Her breathing hitched as she threw her head back into his bare and sculpted chest as she felt her orgasm approaching; she began to clap around Damon's fingers, and just as she was about to explode in bliss, he withdrew.

Elena grabbed his hand and forced it back to contact with her skin, but he was stronger. He pulled away and held her hands so she couldn't finish herself. 'I don't like to be teased Elena', and with that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Elena reflected on her dream, already feeling her body heat up at the memory. Even in her dreams, he was an arrogant ass. She remembered waking up in a pool of her arousal, and came, with little stimulation needed, on her own fingers with one thought in her mind: Damon Salvatore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked it, even if you didn't. I may be in need for some serious constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be coming soon. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I PROMISE I DIDN'T MEAN TO! Honestly? I got very distracted watching any and all Doctor Who episodes and re-watching TVD. LITERALLY CANNOT WAIT UNTIL THURSDAY EVENING/FRIDAY MORNING. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think. You guys have actually been amazing about reviews. It means the World.**

**I'm going to try and write the next one now so i get it to you soon, but I'm not sure how much of that is actually going to happen. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

SHE WAS SO FUCKING INFURIATING!

Ugh. What the hell was wrong with him? For God sake man; Damon Salvatore doesn't think about anyone unless they're in extremely compromising positions. But this fucking Elena chick had him all stressed out. Of course, he was constantly imagining her in _all kinds_ of scenarios, but the disturbing part was, that either he was submissive, or they didn't even have sex. They just talked. What the fuck is that? That's _just not normal_.

So, naturally, after Elena's incredibly frustrating performance that evening, something had to be done about his…_situation._ As soon as Elena had left, leaving a very aroused Damon Salvatore in his bed, alone, he knew what must be done. But how fucking twisted was this? He was literally in bed with a hard on, because some random chick had ground against him, obviously seriously wet, and then just left him there. He had never, in all his years on Earth, met someone who could leave having felt how incredibly huge he was when he was hard. It just hadn't seemed logical. But this Elena Gilbert girl, (nay, woman; because although she may appear to be adorable and innocent, there is a fire within her that he is dying to explore) has done precisely that. She has defied _all_ reasoning, and rejected the opportunity of hot, meaningless, passionate sex with Damon Salvatore. Mind officially fucked.

He wasn't used to this. Damon was more an action-man than a thinker. He wasn't accustomed to being deep in though, so deep in fact, that he had literally temporarily forgotten about his almost painful arousal. This had to end. Damon decided these _feelings_ were creeping him out. And it needed to stop. Images of Elena's chest pressed against him and extracts of a memory of her wet core gyrating on his tight crotch filled his mind as he began to run a hand through his hair and proceeded to relax. His other hand moved down his body, remembering the feeling of Elena's touch and his body's reaction under her delicate fingers.

Damon traced his hands down the hard contours of his chest and stomach and reached for his hardness. Fantasies of Elena, naked, wrapped around his body flooded his mind as he began to move his hand up and down on his cock.

* * *

><p>Elena was stood in front of him, naked, willing, wanting. He shoved her harshly down onto the bed and was instantly on top of her, only slightly supporting his weight so Elena felt the most the majority of it. She grabbed his neck and pulled his head slowly down for a tender kiss. Damon tried to add passion to the kiss, but she was stubborn and fought to keep it loving. Damon was enjoying it, and it was frustrating. Clearly kissing wasn't working. He then imagined Elena's hands moving down his body, with fiery kisses trailing after them, worshipping his sculptured muscles. But before Damon felt any real urgency behind her actions, she began rub delicate circles on his chest in various modest places. Extremely frustrated with the intimacy of her actions, and his pleasure he was receiving from them, he harshly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand.<p>

Damon then started moving down her body, brimming with soft skin and seductive curves. He payed glorious attention to her heaving chest and was beyond pleased with her obvious reaction to him as he dipped his hand down her body and felt how wet she was. He moaned lightly at the sensation of her arousal coating his fingers and proceeded to add one finger into her. He almost came right then imagining how tight she'd be, but he persevered and remained in control as he inserted a second and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Continuing his excellent handy work on her inner walls, he moved his second hand down to pay divine attention to her clit. Elena was writing beneath him, hands still above her head until he lightly bit down on her rock hard nipple when she instantly brought her hands to his head, holding him there. He sucked and nibbled on both of her breasts, providing them both with blissful attention, as Elena's breathing began to even out and she started to twirl Damon's hair in-between her fingers. He pulled back from Elena's body and looked into her eyes; her gorgeous, stunning, soulful eyes; full of life, fire, love. They were alight and even though her mouth wasn't showing it, she was smiling. Beaming in fact. The image of Elena's glorious lustful body beneath him, mixed with the absolute beauty that was her being, made Damon come undone as he sped his movements and released on his bed. Alone.

* * *

><p>What. The. Fuck. Was. That?<p>

Initially, it had been like any other fantasies he's had; a gorgeous woman he could worship and make them feel better than they ever thought possible. That's what turned Damon on. Men always say 'I get off when you get off', but they're talking shit; but Damon, well that's a legitimate fact. He assumes it's because he has an _enormous _ego, and well, seeing women completely lose themselves under his actions is the most effective way to boost an ego. _'Ugh, I'm getting off topic', _Damon thought. He was considering how this had started normally. Yet with some differences; there had initially been moments of intimacy and kindness, and he had enjoyed them. This disturbed Damon deeply. He wasn't exactly one to express or enjoy the expression of feelings, either verbally or physically. However it was how his fantasy ended that confused and angered him the most: he had come to the image of her _eyes_. The fuck?

Yes, they were beautiful. Yes, she was stunning. Yes, she was the most glorious creature in the history of everything. But her _eyes_? She was lying underneath him, waiting and dripping wet, and he'd been pushed over the edge into a blissful blur by the image of her happy eyes.

Well. That's confusing as fuck.

Damon decided it was probably nothing. He was definitely overanalysing things. It was just a weird brain moment or something. It is officially dismissed. Never to be thought of again. Then why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

She is so fucking annoying. Even when she isn't here. He knows nothing, bar the name, of this girl, and he's having fucking fantasies about her eyes? They surely have to be the least sexual part of a woman's body. Right? But then that doesn't explain anything. Today was the _first_ day he'd even spoken to her properly. Sure, he knows he makes her nervous and weird around him; she blushes every time he opens his mouth or shows some skin. And then when he first saw her; she was so adorable.

Wait what? _Adorable? _What the fuck is she? A cat? No, women aren't _adorable. _They're sexy, and sexual, and seductive. They are sex, and that's what it's meant to be. They're not _cute _or _loving_ or _sweet _and they're definitely not _adorable. _Then why was he picturing her giggling face when those words came to mind?

'THAT'S IT DAMON!' He yelled at himself aloud. 'STOP FUCKING THINKING ABOUT HER! SHE'S NO ONE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER. YOU DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK ABOUT HER. JUST GO TO FUCKING SLEEP AND STOP THINKING ALL TOGETHER.'

She was gracious enough to leave his mind for an hour, giving him time to prepare for bed and drift to sleep. But just as he was about to enter the realm of fantasy, her face appeared - happy and giggling. And Damon Salvatore fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU. MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I'M LONELY. I joke...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_It's been way longer than I've wanted so I can only apologise for the wait. I can't believe how many people actually like this. Thank you so much! So no smut in this one, but I wanted some humour and character development. It's kind of them trying to deal with conflicting emotions and their unanticipated dreams. So yes. Enjoy. The next chapter will be continuing directly from here, so it shouldn't take too long._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Dear God, what the fuck was she going to do? How could she possibly face Damon after that extremely frustrating and _vivid_ dream. Life is hard. Hard. Damon._ Oh God Elena, _she thought to herself, _you are a professional, now act like one._ Okay. Okay. Everything is fine, everything is going to be fine. She'd go into work, act completely normal. It's not like it _actually _happened, so there's no reason why he should catch on. She'd do her coffee rounds, do meaningless and frivolous tasks for the director and producers and that will be it. She'd then go home, sleep, _not _dream about Damon, and start the day again. _Yes, _she told herself, _that's a good plan._

Turns out Elena had overslept slightly, causing her to be an hour late for work. Fuck. No matter, just a small glitch in her plan. For once grateful for the complete uselessness that she is on set, she walks into work unnoticed, and not missed. Seriously? No one? Fuck it, she should be grateful; at least she won't be getting fired today. _Oh shit _she thought as she considered the possibility that her boss knew about the accident with the golf cart. Well she was in no hurry to get fired, so she avoided him and proceeded to step one of her plan: coffee. Moving to the kitchen she began preparing a large jug of the beverage. Her hands moving mechanically caused her idol mind to wander as memories of both her dream and her time in Mr Sex's trailer flooded back. She blushed from how affected she was by the thought, let alone the actual experience. _STOP IT! _she yelled internally. How was she meant to forget about it and act normally when he was so god damn unforgettable. They hadn't even done anything. Well, in _reality _they hadn't done anything. In her fantasies, they'd done plenty, but not enough. She felt unfulfilled as she recalled her dream and how incredibly irritating he was. She humoured the idea that that's most likely exactly how he would have handled the situation in real life, had he had a supernatural amount of self control. Why the hell did she imagine he'd stop and not satisfy her obvious need for him? Then it hit her: it was so it would feel real. What the fuck was that?

So apparently it takes twenty minutes to make a pot of coffee, because that's how long she'd been standing still in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with the caffeine loaded jug in her hands, completely lost in her thoughts. There was definitely something wrong with her. It's official. Elena brought the coffee back to her thirsty boss, Stefan, and his colleagues who were deep in conversation. He eyed the coffee and realisation set in on his face: it seemed as though he'd forgotten about her, but the drink was the necessary reminder. Unfortunately it also reminded him that she wasn't here earlier, and said drink is very late. Great. She turned to leave, but he halted her.

He held up his hands to silence his colleagues. "Have you seen Mr Salvatore this morning?"

Startled she immediately responded: "No, why?", obviously fearing the worst as her heart was beating frantically against her rib cage.

"Well it's just we were meant to start rehearsals and lighting tests about an hour ago and he isn't here yet."

Elena was flooded with relief when she realised he didn't know about yesterday's events. "He's probably just overslept or something. I don't think you need to worry."

Satisfied with her answer, she began to leave again, when he held her wrist for her to stop.

Elena, confused, looked down at his hand as he gently rubbed his thumb on her wrist before releasing her. "Can you go and see what's keeping him? He really has no excuse for being _this _late. Bring him coffee or something."

And with that, Elena nodded and walked away, back to the kitchen, when Stefan yelled after her with: "Try and find Caroline as well; she hasn't arrived yet either".

As the coffee was brewing, she contemplated her employer's unusual behaviour. He'd never shown any affection or anything. Not that Elena was even mildly interested. I mean yes, he was extremely talented - even if this program didn't perfectly showcase it, and yes, he was very handsome - being a young man, with caramelish, almost hazel hair and deep green eyes that were penetrating but soft and sweet; but she was his employee and he was her employer. Completely unethical and unprofessional. _And you're a professional _she reminded herself.

Having finished the coffee, she poured two disposable cups full and made her way to Damon's trailer first, wanting to get the encounter over and done with. She knocked timidly, the metallic clang lightly vibrating throughout the structure, but there was no answer. She tried harder, but again, nothing. Elena tried the door and was unsure how to feel about the fact that it was unlocked. She tentatively walked into his temporary home and was overwhelmed by the humidity she encountered. It was stuffy and foggy. The sound of the shower reverberated in the small space and she realised she wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon. Relief flooded though her at the revelation as she moved to his small kitchen. She set one of the coffee cups on the table and was about to leave when an idea came to her. She rummaged briefly through his countertops, searching, and a smile broke out on her face when she located the item. She had found a notepad and a pan, and wrote a quick message and left it under the cup. Elena made her way back outside when a sound stopped her in her step and forced her to spin around.

Her face was already well on the way to bright red, only to flush completely when he saw Damon Salvatore in a low slung towel, stood in the bathroom doorway, dripping wet, with his arm draped around a very almost naked Caroline Forbes; all she wore was a towel that was so small she could only conclude that is was a hand towel.

"Why hello there, Elena Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Dear God, what the fuck was he going to do? How could he face Elena after that confusing and <em>vivid <em>dream? Well, this clearly isn't normal. He shouldn't even be thinking about her right now. It was just a fucking _dream_. Okay. Okay. Everything's fine. Everything is going to be fine. He don't even know the girl. She's hot, that's it. Yes, she's hot. He'd go into work, act completely normal, flirt shamelessly with anything that breathes and has breasts, he'd be his classic charming self, go home, _not _think or dream about Elena, and repeat the day. _Yes, _he thought, _that's a good plan._

Trying, but failing, to keep Elena out of his mind, he decided to face his inner monologue head on as he prepared for work. Analysing his dream, he determined that the sex part was perfectly normal, it was the _feelingy _part that worried him. Any erotic dream Damon had experienced was just smutty scenario after smutty scenario. They had never involved any emotions deeper than lust and desire. _I KNOW! _he exclaimed out loud, before continuing with his internal debate: _It's obviously because I haven't gotten any in a while. _Damon had been consumed with his new job and had temporarily put his, otherwise very active, sex life on hold. It had only been a week or so, but to Damon, that felt like five years. _The curse of the eternal stud, _he mused.

He was already half an hour late when he heard a knock at his trailer door.

"Elena?" he called out instinctively. He then stopped in his tracks. Did he just call out '_Elena_'? What the hell was that? Was that because he assumed she'd come to talk to him about before, or because he wanted to see her? Wait, what? No. He didn't want to see her. He didn't care about her at all. She was just another human being on a planet full of human beings,

Remembering the door, he moved to open it, surprised with what he found.

"Caroline," he said "and to what do I owe this pleasure", meanwhile raking his eyes over her mass of exposed flesh and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who's Elena?" she questioned, curious. Fuck. He was hoping she hadn't heard.

"Oh, no one important," he semi-lied, "I was just expecting someone. But please do come in."

"Damon, I think we need to work on our chemistry. Okay now listen to me. Are you listening?"

Damon nodded slowly, wary as to where this conversation was headed, as he takes a seat on his bed as she stands in front of him.

"Right, good. So we've both read the script, and it would be naive of us to think it's anything but essentially porn without going quite that explicit. I'm going to keep it simple. You're hot. I'm fucking hot. So as I see it: boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex."

Temporarily stunned, Damon sat in silence briefly. So she was proposing sex. To improve our performance on set. _This was too fucking perfect. _He'd just been wining to himself about how he hadn't had sex in too long, and here stood this amazing woman, asking for sex, that may actually benefit his career as well as his personal life. Having concluded within the space of two seconds that this is an excellent idea, he stood so every part of him was touching her and made some intense eye contact. From experience, he gathered that his eyes were the first to make women swoon.

He made a show of lifting his arm and briefly inhaling under his arm as he said, "I need a shower." he then moved past her and stood outside his bathroom as he continued seductively "Care to join me?"

So that's how Damon Salvatore had hot shower sex with none other than Caroline Forbes. Half an hour and several mutual orgasms later they emerged from the bathroom with tiny towels covering them and Damon's arm relaxing across Caroline's shoulders, his hand draped just above her barely concealed breast.

Well, that was not what he'd expected. Having spent half an hour fucking this ridiculously hot blonde and causing truly scandalous things to fall out of her mouth, the last thing he expected was the woman he was imagining was in the shower with him. The woman who caused Damon to bite his lip during his intense orgasms for fear he'd breathe the wrong name. That woman. Yes, so _that _woman was stood in his trailer with a cup of coffee in her hand and an extremely amusing expression on her face.

Quickly recovering from the shock and regaining his composure, he purred "Why hello there, Elena Gilbert."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay just to clarify quickly: Stefan is the Director, Elena's employer. I do not think will be of any relation to Damon. Perhaps cousins so they have the same surname but I haven't decided yet.<em>**

**_Thank you so much for reading. I'd appreciate a review, but it's not essential to my ability to continue life, so don't feel obligated. However, the more people ask me to update, the more likely I am to finish it faster. So, bear that in mind._**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE ALL AWESOME. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay wow it's been a long while since I updated and ah I am really really sorry. I have an explanation. I had these exams and they required study which is stupid but it had to be done. SIGH I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. Enjoy this chapter, and yeah just sorry again. I really do appreciate you guys commenting and following and favouriting (not a word) and things so thank you so much. **

* * *

><p>So this is unexpected. Yes, that's the word for it; though it's feeling a little mild right now. If there was one thing that she was not expecting, it was Damon leaving his bathroom with Miss Caroline Forbes on his arm. A dripping wet and flustered Miss Caroline Forbes. A very satisfied looking Miss Caroline Forbes. Yeah, that was unexpected. To add salt to the unexplainable wound, Damon was looking so fucking happy with himself. And hot. God. He looked hot. And wet. And damn. Now she's remembered her dream. <em>DAMN IT, ELENA! <em>she scolded herself, _you _are _a professional - have been all your life - and you'll be damned if you let one man, all be it a supernaturally sexy man, ruin that for you. Now for the love of God remember why you came to his trailer in the first place and stop drooling over the two of them. _Okay. Internal rant over, and with a new frame of mind, Elena straightens her shoulders and stands strong. Oh that's right, he actually said something, didn't he? Something smug no doubt. Oh yes; _why hello there, Elena Gilbert. _

Okay. _You're good. Act cool. Act cool. _

"Mr Salvatore," _oh very good, Elena,_ she praised herself, _that's a nice touch, _"I did knock." She stood taller and looked him directly in his eyes, partly to appear confident and partly to avoid her gaze wandering. "No matter, I just came to tell you that you're late, _sir. _There's coffee for you on the table. Oh and one for you too, Miss Forbes," she informs, handing her the beverage, "I was going to deliver it to your trailer, but it seems you've saved me the leg work." Both of their eyebrow's lifted at this, particularly Damon's, who was sporting a rather bemused look on his flawless face. "Well, that's it then. Please try to make it on set within 10 minutes. We were due to start rehearsals an hour or so ago. I'll be off then." And with that, Elena span on her heel and opened _Mr Salvatore's _trailer door. Just to push her luck, she dismissed herself with a glance backwards and a "Mr Salvatore. Miss Forbes" accompanied with a nod at each name.

She slammed the door shut behind her and slumped her shoulders, relaxing her rigid muscles and exhaling one long, deep breath. Not wanting to hang around any longer than necessary, Elena practically sprinted back to the set. _Okay, so let's reflect. _Elena always found herself able to deal with situations if she can logically work through it in her head; _you walked in on the object of your fantasies, naked, with his co star, also naked. You've easily deduced that they've had sex. Obviously, I mean the guy practically screamed it with that cocky smirk of his. OFF TOPIC, ELENA. Okay so having survived and adequately handled that bomb shell, you proceeded to act in a calm and professional manner to the both of them, informing of the information provided to you and getting out of there gracefully and efficiently. Perfect job. Gold star. Four for you, Elena. You go Elena. _Having sorted herself out, with an abundance of praise to go with it, she walked on set with a small self satisfied smile on her face.

That smile abruptly fell off of her face when she recalled her note with the coffee.

* * *

><p>Well. Fuck me. That was unfortunate. Or not. <em>God, <em>Damon thought, _why am I so goddamn confused about this girl? _Yes. If there was one thing Damon was not expecting to be waiting for him after having sex with his co-worker, it was a rather shocked and stunning Elena Gilbert. Wow. She was breathtaking. She wasn't revealing too much of her skin, though there is no such thing as too much, but that didn't prevent her from looking sexy as hell. _Damon.. _he warned himself, _you're only wearing a towel. This is not a good direction for your thoughts to go in. _But it wasn't hard for his mind to wander when she looks as beautiful as ever. She stood frozen, with wide, gorgeous eyes; her lips slightly parted in surprise; her eyebrows raised in question; and she looked like the real deal. _Woah. Where the hell did that come from? She's not _that _important. She's hot. But she's not going to become the love of my life or something. Been there, done that; got the T Shirt of my heart being ripped out of my chest by the two timing whore with manicured nails. CHILL DUDE. DEEP BREATHS. _Damon has yet to speak, and that just won't do. But what to say? Something smooth; something cocky; something…Damon. "Why hello there, Elena Gilbert.' Good job. Surname was a nice touch.

Okay. _You're good. Act cool. Act cool. _

She didn't look too shocked now though. Well, that expression was a fleeting one, but Damon seemed to be able to pick up on her every emotion, however brief. No, she looked strong, poised, confident. She straightened her shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, saying "Mr Salvatore," _Mr Salvatore? What the hell is that about? She wasn't all Miss formal when she was straddling me. _Trying to hide the irritation and hurt, which he would not acknowledge, in his eyes, he allowed her to continue. "I did knock. No matter, i just came here to tell you that you're late, _sir." _Putting extra emphasis on the _sir. _Okay, now Damon was hurt. He wasn't her superior. She didn't work for him. Why would she act so coldly? It's almost as if she's spitting the words out at him. But she goes on, "There's coffee for you on the table. Oh and one for you too, Miss Forbes," well at least it's not just him getting the cold shoulder. "I was going to deliver it to your trailer, but it seems you've saved me the leg work." Damon had to stifle a laugh. It wasn't particularly funny, just.. unexpected. That word seems to be popping up a lot around Elena. He settled for a raised eyebrow, showing her how unanticipated that remark was. "Well, that's it then. Please try to make it on set within 10 minutes. We were due to start rehearsals an hour or so ago. I'll be off then." _Don't go! _ His mind shouted. He felt strongly compelled to explain why Caroline was there, in his bathroom, naked. It was obvious what she thought had happened and she would be correct in assuming so, but that didn't change the fact that he really wanted to apologise. Which really fucking confused him. He allowed some of his hurt to touch his features as her back was turned, but quickly raised a mask of indifference as she span around again and nodded her farewells, "Mr Salvatore. Miss Forbes."

As soon as she left he felt a rush of emotions; too many to decipher the majority of them, but the most obvious ones were hurt, confusion and a little anger. He let them flit across his face then decided the mask was worth the effort to put back up, considering his company. He turned to face Caroline when he heard her say, "So that's Elena? Were you waiting for her to give you coffee or something? That's pretty lazy of you, Damon. I get you're this huge, _huge, _star or something," he did not miss the innuendo there, "but seriously? Getting the staff, who have no obligation to you, to get you your breakfast then letting her walk in on you after sex? That's low. Poor girl. Probably scarred." She reentered the bathroom, dropped the towel and got dressed as Damon stood in the doorway, speechless. "Anyway, gotta go. See you on set. Don't be late, _Mr Salvatore." _she yelled behind her as she ran from his trailer towards the studios and Elena.

Okay that's a lot of unexpected to process in such a short space of time. Was Caroline right? Was Elena hurt or something? It wouldn't make sense if she was, though it doesn't make sense why he was so irritated by her flippant behaviour. Maybe she's bruised his ego, and nothing more, but it feels like a deeper cut. Why had she acted that way? But could he have misjudged her? Is she as dull and lifeless as she portrays herself as? _Maybe, _Damon considered, _I just need to leave her alone. She's clearly not interested and apparently cold, and not the sweet, warm girl that haunted my dreams. _

Just as he'd confirmed to himself that he would let Elena be, he found his coffee, and a note underneath it.

A wide grin plastered itself across Damon's face when he read and reread it, deciding that there was fire yet to be uncovered. And damn it if he wasn't going to be the one to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I know I know I'm a horrible person. Second cliff hanger. Damn me and everything. You'll find out what the note says as soon as I think of something. It'll be in the next chapter that I PROMISE WON'T TAKE AS LONG AS THIS ONE TOOK TO PUT UP SORRY AGAIN FOR THAT.<strong>

**Okay like/follow/subscribe/favourite/tweet or whatever but you know not tweet or like or subscribe because those aren't things you can do here. It does make me really happy and I said it motivates me to write but you probably don't believe a word I said after that massive break but let's just say it was on a hiatus. **

**If you want you can follow me on tumblr. Talk to me if you like my story. Or yell at me if you don't. It's fandomsessed**

**KAY BYE **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay yeah it took longer than I wanted, and it's a short chapter, so shoot me. I deserve it. But before you do, know that I have already written Chapter 8 so don't be too mean. Kay well this is short. Kind of a fillerish one I guess but until they have sex they're all filler chapters :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You owe me new panties."<strong>_

Elena's reasoning for the note were as follows: Damon wants to tease her? She can tease him right back. He doesn't have the monopoly on sexual innuendo, and though it wasn't directly his fault, she felt like he deserved pay back for her dream. Plus, they did genuinely get a _little _wet. She was practically dry humping the hottest guy she's ever witnessed, so can you blame her? _I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS FUNNY _she yelled at her sense of humour, which was apparently failing her. _Oh dear, Elena. You've really gone above and beyond to make this awkward, haven't you? Congrats. Have a slow-sarcastic-one-person applause. Clap. Clap. Fucking. Clap. _She slumps down in a chair behind the _important _people on set and reflects on her shameful mind, dreading the moment Damon will walk through the door.

With her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, she was the perfect picture for that person who made an absolute tit of themselves. Yeah, that just about sums it up. When she thought she couldn't feel any worse about herself, the sex goddess sits beside her. Confused, Elena glances at her, about to question her presence when Caroline talks first. "Damon's a dick," she says simply. Again with the unexpected. Elena wasn't used to people surprising her all the time. She can read them; she's good at that. But for some damn reason her brain hates her lately. Though the next thing out of that gorgeous mouth was infinitely more surprising.

"He shouldn't be bossing you around. You're not his P.A. It's rude. I swear, that guy thinks he's God's gift to Earth. I mean just because he's an amazing lay and he's just so *insert sex noise*, doesn't mean everyone is his personal play thing." More puzzled than ever, Elena questioned, "Mr Salvatore knows I don't work for him. Why would you think that?" The girls have turned to face each other completely now, engaged in conversation with both sets of brows furrowed with confusion.

"Well because he was expecting you with his coffee. I told him you shouldn't be made to get it for him." she explained.

"Expecting it? I don't think I understand, Miss Forbes."

"Caroline. Please, call me Caroline." she implored.

"Okay, I don't think I understand, _Caroline." _

_"_Well when I came to talk to him this morning about, you know, hooking up," Elena internally cringed, though she was unsure why, "He thought it was you when I knocked. But don't you worry your pretty little head; I put him straight. I told him 'You prick-fuck. You can't just push people around. I'm going to rip your fucking balls off and feed them to wolves. Mwuhahaha.'" Elena held her stare for a long time, before bursting out laughing, a good hard laugh, that began to hurt her stomach. "But you know, not quite as violent," Caroline spluttered between hysterical laughter and long, deep breaths. Elena decided that she liked Caroline. She wasn't just some slutty blonde. She was funny, sweet and just adorable. She'd defended Elena, unnecessarily, when she didn't even know her. She concluded that befriending Caroline would be a good and worthwhile distraction from that blue eyed demon.

Elena and Caroline continued to joke and giggle, the note completely wiped from her mind, until Damon walks in. _Damn. I just can't catch a break, _she whined to herself. It was inevitable though and judging from that smug ass grin on his face as he sauntered in, he'd read the fucking note.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You owe me new panties."<strong>_

Damon stood, open mouthed, in his small kitchen, clutching a post it note. _She couldn't possibly mean what I think she means, right?_ He thought as he tried to process what she had written.

_But oh, Miss Elena_, he smirked, concluding that she was referencing _that_ night. _Oh Elena Elena Elena. I am _sorry_ to have doubted you._ Damon prides himself on being an excellent judge of character, and was more than disappointed when he thought she wasn't the hellfire she seemed to be. But first appearances prove true, it seems.

Elena has fire, burning bright behind those stunning brown eyes. Though they are deceptive as at first glance, they hold pure innocence and goodness. Perhaps she is both, but Damon is eager to find out and unleash more of her hidden passion.

_Yes, that sounds loosely like a plan,_ he concluded to himself. And so it was that Damon decided not to stop until she was his, just once. A project would be good. It started formulating in his mind as he sat on his bed and put his shoes on:

Okay step one: be his natural charming, sexy self.

Step two: continue to tease her.

Step three: touch or make contact with her at all available moments

Step four: wait until her resolve cracks.

Simples.

Step one, two and three can be carried out simultaneously. He's _very_ good at multitasking.

He'd also decided that he wasn't going to mention the note to her, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to /not/ be smug as hell when he sees her.

He was also imagining Elena in a wide range of lacy underwear that he would soon purchase for her. From deep reds to ocean blue, the image of her dressed in only them was enough to make his jeans uncomfortable. He'd get them after work (after that mental image he couldn't possibly deprive her any longer) Because you know, he's a giver.

So Damon makes his way onto set, managing to keep his face neutral and not skipping and whistling like he is on the inside. But then he gets inside and he can sense her, so naturally the biggest fucking smirk (he was holding back - he wanted to grin) plastered itself on his face. He didn't need to look at her to know she'd seen him - she could feel her eyes on him, scolding him, burning him.

And he loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so let me know what you think please because ooh I'm getting all self conscious and I just don't know ugh okay well it's awesome that it looks like people like it. <strong>

**I'll update soon. Promise. **


End file.
